Sheldon gets a daughter
by Dts17
Summary: One month after Sheldon and Amy get married, Sheldon finds out he's going to be a father when Amy suddenly becomes pregnant with a baby girl and they surprisingly adjust to parenthood just fine but how will their adventures turn out with their friends 3 years later when their daughter is 3? Find out. I don't own TBBT but I do own Julia.
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon gets a daughter

Chapter 1

" Do you Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler take Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper to be your husband, to love and respect, through sickness and health, for good times and bad times as long as you both shall live?", the pastor asked.

" I do.", Amy said with a smile as she gazed into Sheldon's eyes as they stood at the alter.

" And do you Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper take Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler to be your wife, to love and respect, through sickness and health, for good times and bad times as long as you both shall live?", the pastor asked.

" I do.", Sheldon said with a smile as he looked at Amy.

" Then by the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!", the pastor said. Everyone cheered as Sheldon and Amy kissed each other. After the reception the newlyweds left for their honeymoon.

" Finally, we're here!", Sheldon exclaimed as he opened the door to their hotel room and dragged their luggage inside.

" Sheldon are you forgetting something?", Amy asked as she stood in the doorway.

" Oh that's preposterous, I never forget anything Amy! I have an eidetic memory!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" I'll give you a couple hints. Bride? Threshold?", Amy said motioning her fingers.

" Oh yes! How could I ever forget that?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he picked up Amy and carried her into the room before setting her down on the bed.

" This is amazing. You and I are finally husband and wife.", Sheldon said.

" I know, it's exhilarating. What do you think we should do?", Amy asked.

" I think I know.", Sheldon said as he shut the door and closed the drapes before he kissed Amy. The two then engaged in coitus with each other.

" I love you Amy.", Sheldon said.

" I love you too Sheldon.", Amy said. They continued having sex with each other without a care in the world. Then a month later after their honeymoon Amy began feeling some strange symptoms that she had never experienced before. These symptoms were slightly different from her normal menstrual cycle but she didn't really think anything of it. However, she decided to talk to Penny and Bernadette about it to get a second opinion about what was going on with her.

" Wait, you've been having some weird symptoms lately Amy?", Penny asked.

" Yeah, it's weird Penny. I've noticed that I've been tired a lot more than usual, I've had frequent headaches, I've been going to the bathroom constantly and I've had nausea to the point where I felt like throwing up.", Amy said.

" Wow, that is weird.", Penny said.

" Well Amy have you ever considered the fact that you might be pregnant?", Bernadette asked.

" I haven't really thought of that Bernadette but I guess it's a possibility. I'm just worry how Sheldon would react if I am pregnant.", Amy said.

" Oh Amy if you are pregnant I'm sure he'll be really happy. If not, I'll go all Junior Rodeo on his ass.", Penny said.

" Yeah but I still don't know what I should do.", Amy said.

" Well how about this, we take you to the store and you pick up a few pregnancy tests.", Penny said.

" Alright, but I'm still nervous about the whole situation.", Amy said. They went to the store and picked up four pregnancy tests. When they got back to Bernadette and Howard's apartment Penny asked, " You want to take the tests now or later Amy?"

" I guess I'll take them now Penny. There's no use in me waiting to take them at my place considering the fact it might ruin a surprise if I am pregnant. Hand me the cup.", Amy said as she took out the four boxes from the plastic bag. Penny handed her the plastic cup and watched Amy take the items into the bathroom. Amy opened all 4 boxes and took out the tests laying them out on the sink counter before urinating into the cup. Then she quickly dipped each end of the stick into the cup before placing the caps back on them and placed them back on the counter. Then she walked out of the bathroom to wait for the results.

" Did you take them?", Bernadette asked.

" Yeah I did. Now I'm just waiting for the results.", Amy said.

" This is so exciting!", Penny exclaimed.

" Yeah but don't get too excited yet Penny. We don't know for sure if I'm pregnant. For all we know they could be negative.", Amy said.

" Yeah but they could be positive too. We won't know until we see the results.", Bernadette said.

" Well maybe the results are ready now. Do you want to go look Amy?", Penny asked.

" I'm really scared to.", Amy said.

" Well that's ok, how about Bernadette and I go look at them first?", Penny asked.

" Ok.", Amy said. The two women went into the bathroom to look at the results of the pregnancy tests that Amy took. Their mouths completely dropped open by what they saw. They couldn't believe it.

" Holy crap on a cracker!", Penny exclaimed.

" Amy get the hell in here!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" What?! What is it?!", Amy exclaimed as she ran in.

" Look at all 4 tests!", Penny exclaimed as she pointed at them. Amy looked at them and low and behold all 4 of them had two lines which meant they were positive. Amy was pregnant.

" Oh my god! I'm pregnant!", Amy exclaimed as she began to cry.

" Amy are you ok?!", Penny exclaimed.

" No! I don't know what I'm going to tell Sheldon! I'm afraid he's going to be really upset!", Amy cried.

" What are you talking about?! He's going to be really happy!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" Yeah, he's your husband! Why wouldn't he be?!", Penny exclaimed.

" Sheldon doesn't seem to be the type of person that would have the patience for a child! I'm afraid that if I tell him he's going to be really upset and leave me!", Amy cried.

" Amy listen to me, Sheldon would never do that to you! He loves you and I'm sure he'll love the baby too!", Penny exclaimed.

" Are you sure?!", Amy cried.

" Yes! Amy this baby is a blessing! I know you're going to be a great mother!", Penny exclaimed.

" Thanks bestie!", Amy cried as she threw her arms around Penny.

Later at Sheldon and Amy's apartment…

" Sheldon I have something to tell you but you may or may not like it.", Amy said to her husband.

" Well that depends. What is it?", Sheldon asked.

" Well I was talking to Penny and Bernadette today about all the weird symptoms I've been having lately and I found out something that I'm kind of afraid to tell you.", Amy said.

" Amy, what is it? Just tell me.", Sheldon said.

" Ok, here it goes. Sheldon, I'm pregnant.", Amy said with a sigh.

" What?!", Sheldon asked.

" I'm pregnant.", Amy said.

" You're… you're serious? You're pregnant?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah I'm pretty sure. I took 4 tests and they all said the same thing.", Amy said as she showed him the 4 positive tests. Sheldon stared at them with wide eyes before he passed out on the floor.

" Sheldon?! You ok?! Say something!", Amy exclaimed as she began shaking her husband's shoulder trying to get him to wake up but to no avail. When he finally came to Amy braced herself for what she thought was going to come but instead received an entirely different reaction. Sheldon suddenly shot up from the floor and ran around the apartment letting out an exhilarated scream much like the one he let out when Howard gave his paper to Stephen Hawking. Sheldon was actually really happy that he was going to be a father. Amy recorded a voice memo of it with her phone.

The next day...

" So did you tell him?", Penny asked.

" Yeah I did.", Amy said.

" What was his reaction?", Bernadette asked.

" He was thrilled!", Amy exclaimed.

" Really?!", Penny and Bernadette exclaimed.

" Yeah I recorded a voice memo of it with my phone.", Amy said.

" Let's hear it!", Penny and Bernadette exclaimed. Amy played the memo and the three women let out excited screams.

" What is going on here? What are you excited about?", Leonard asked as he walked into the room.

" We're excited about Sheldon's reaction!", Penny exclaimed.

" Reaction to what?", Leonard asked.

" To Amy being pregnant!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" Amy's pregnant?!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Yeah I am Leonard! I found out yesterday after I took 4 tests!", Amy exclaimed.

" Amy that's great! Congratulations!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Thanks!", Amy exclaimed. Amy eventually told Howard, Raj and Stuart about her pregnancy and they congratulated her too. 20 weeks into Amy's pregnancy Sheldon and Amy found out the gender of their baby when Amy went in for another ultrasound.

" It's a little girl.", the OBG YN said when she moved the little wand around on Amy's stomach.

" We're having a daughter Amy!", Sheldon exclaimed. Amy just cried happy tears. She was completely over-joyed to be having a daughter.

" So, what's the gender of the baby?", Howard asked when Sheldon and Amy came walking out of the room.

" It's a girl!", Sheldon and Amy exclaimed.

" Yay!", the others cheered. Amy's pregnancy was smooth-sailing and at the end of the 9 months on a Friday night Amy gave birth to a healthy baby girl who Sheldon and Amy named Julia Rene Cooper. Julia was a very beautiful full-term baby that weighed 7 lbs 24 oz.

" Aww let's see her! She's so cute! Hi Julia, it's your Auntie Penny!", Penny cooed as she held Julia. Julia gave her a little smile.

" Your Uncle Leonard is here too!", Leonard cooed as he gently tickled Julia's tummy making her giggle a little. They all took turns holding the baby and celebrated. They were so happy that she was finally here. Sheldon called his mother to tell her that Amy had the baby and that she was here perfectly healthy. Mrs. Cooper then said she was on her way to meet her granddaughter.

" Oh Shelly she's beautiful! Thank you Lord for giving me a grandchild!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed when she showed and picked up Julia. Then she asked, " What's her name?"

" Julia.", Sheldon and Amy said.

" Oh that's beautiful!", Mrs. Cooper said.

3 years later…

" What do you mean you can't make it Tammy?! My husband and I have to leave for work and we have no one else to watch Julia!", Amy screamed on the phone at the babysitter.

" I'm really sorry Amy but I have a family emergency that suddenly came up. My brother just got injured in a motorcycle accident.", Tammy apologetically said.

" Really?! Alright, well, I guess we'll just have to figure something else out. I hope your brother is ok. bye.", Amy said. Then she slammed the phone down on the counter and shouted, " D*mn it!"

" Amy what are you upset about?", Sheldon asked.

" The babysitter can't make it Sheldon because apparently her brother got injured in a motorcycle accident! We have to go to work and we have no else to watch Julia! All of our friends are going to work too!", Amy frustratingly said.

" Well calm down Amy, we'll figure this out! Did you call a daycare?!", Sheldon asked.

" Yes I did before I called the babysitter but there's no openings! They're all full!", Amy frustratingly said.

" Well then I guess Julia is going to have to come with us to Caltech.", Sheldon said.

" Well then she's staying in your office with you Sheldon because I can't have her running around my lab! There's too many dangerous chemicals and sharp objects in there that can really hurt her and I don't want people at the university thinking I'm a terrible mother for letting our 3 year old daughter get hurt!", Amy exclaimed.

" That's exactly what I was going to say.", Sheldon said.

" Cut the chit chat Sheldon and let's get ready to go!", Amy hissed.

" Alright!", Sheldon shot back at his wife as he walked down the hallway to his daughter's room. As he was picking up a few of his daughter's toys and stuffing them into his shoulder bag Amy called out from the living room, " Make sure you grab a few diapers and some other things she may need too!"

" I'm already doing that!", Sheldon shot back as he grabbed a few diapers out from under the changing table and stuffed them in as well as some latex gloves, baby powder and wipes. He then turned his attention toward his daughter's crib. Julia was standing up against the wall of the crib gripping her little hands on the bars in front of her. She was rocking back and forth on her little heels as a smile spread across her face.

" What are you doing Julia? Are you trying to be funny?", Sheldon cooed as he stood there staring at his 3 year old daughter.

" Daddy!", Julia exclaimed in the cutest little voice. She had just begun to talk right around the same time she had begun to walk when she was just 2 and a half years old.

" Come here, we're going to go bye bye!", Sheldon cooed as he reached down and picked up his daughter out of her crib.

" Yay bye bye!", Julia exclaimed as she clapped her little hands together. Sheldon slung his shoulder bag over his shoulder before he carried his daughter out of the room. Once at Caltech, Julia was sitting on the floor in her little playpen playing with some of her toys next to Sheldon's desk as Sheldon was standing in front of his whiteboard doing his work. As he was solving his equations he kept periodically glancing down at his daughter to see what she was doing. Julia was currently shaking a ring of plastic colorful keys giggling happily while stuffing them in her mouth. She then dropped them out of her mouth and when she picked them back up to put them in her mouth again Sheldon exclaimed, " Oh no no no, Julia don't put those back in your mouth! That's completely unsanitary!"

" Unsanitary?!", Julia asked as she stared at her father. Her eyes got as big as saucers.

" Yes, unsanitary. Here, give them to daddy for a second.", Sheldon said as he stood over his daughter. Julia handed the plastic keys to her father who then wiped them down with a Lysol wipe before he handed them back to her.

" Whatcha doing daddy?", Julia asked.

" Daddy's working. He's solving physics equations.", Sheldon said.

" What's physics?", Julia asked.

" Physics is a form of science.", Sheldon said.

" Is mommy into science too?", Julia asked.

" Yes she is. She's a neurobiologist.", Sheldon said as he continued working.

" And you're a physicist?", Julia asked.

" Yes I'm a theoretical physicist.", Sheldon said.

" Yay, daddy's smart!", Julia exclaimed. Then her expression changed and she said, " Uh oh."

" What is it Julia? Did you pee?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes.", Julia solumnly said.

" Well then I guess it's time to change your diaper.", Sheldon said as he went into his bag and pulled out a changing pad, a clean diaper, a pair of latex gloves and the bottle of baby powder. He set these items on the floor before he turned to his daughter and said, " Ok come here you little princess. Let's lay you down." He picked her up out of the playpen and laid her down on the changing pad. He then pulled on the latex gloves.

" That tickles daddy!", Julia giggled as she squirmed a little when Sheldon started unbuttoning her shorts.

" I know it does but just hold still.", Sheldon said as he pulled off her shorts before removing the diaper.

" Why do I still wear diapers?", Julia asked.

" Because you're not potty trained yet Julia. We don't want you wetting yourself all over the furniture. Someday when you learn to use the potty you can stop wearing them.", Sheldon said. He wiped her clean and sprinkled powder on her before he put the fresh diaper on her. Sheldon then put her shorts back on her and rebuttoned them.

" There you go. All clean Julia.", Sheldon said as he picked her up and put everything back into his bag. Julia then let out a yawn.

" I think someone needs a nap now.", Sheldon said.

" No nap!", Julia protested.

" Yes, it's nap time.", Sheldon said. Julia started to get a little fussy so Sheldon sat down in his office chair with her and began rocking his body back and forth singing Soft Kitty to her.

" Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, pur pur pur.", Sheldon sang as he held his daughter in his arms and lap. Julia stopped crying moments later and fell asleep. Sheldon then carefully picked her up and carried her over to her playpen. He gently laid her down on her nap mat before covering her with a blanket. As he went back to work, his assistant Alex suddenly walked into his office.

" I'm really sorry if I'm disturbing you Dr. Cooper. I just came to put some files away in the cabinet.", Alex said.

" Oh just go right ahead Alex but try not to make too much noise.", Sheldon said in a low tone before he turned back to his board. Alex nodded her head before walking toward the filing cabinet. She tried opening it as quietly as possible but it still made some sounds causing Julia to shift position. Sheldon stared at Alex.

" Sorry.", Alex quietly said gritting her teeth together as she put the files away and quietly shut the cabinet. Then she looked down at Julia and quietly asked, " Is she your daughter?"

" Yes she is. She's taking a nap right now.", Sheldon quietly said.

" Aww, that's so cute. How old is she?", Alex quietly asked.

" She's 3.", Sheldon quietly said.

" Well I think she looks adorable.", Alex quietly said.

" Thank you.", Sheldon quietly said.

" What's her name?", Alex quietly asked.

" Her name is Julia.", Sheldon quietly said.

" Aww that's such cute name for such a precious little girl.", Alex quietly said.

" Thank you.", Sheldon quietly said.

" You're welcome, anyway I'm going to go. Thank you so much Dr. Cooper.", Alex quietly said. Then she whispered, "Bye Julia." before she walked out. Sheldon went back to work but was interrupted again this time by Barry Kripke. Kripke was inadvertantly being a little loud when he said something to Sheldon so Sheldon hissed at him telling him to keep his voice down but Kripke ended up waking Julia up anyway making her cry which made Sheldon upset.

" Oh now look what you did Kripke, you just woke up my daughter! I had just got her down for a nap and now you ruined it!", Sheldon scolded Kripke as Julia wailed.

" Well sworry bwut why is ywour dwaughter in ywour office anyway?", Kripke snidely asked.

" Because the babysitter cancelled and Amy and I had no one else to watch her!", Sheldon hissed.

" Why nwot jwust dwrop her off at a dwaycare?", Kripke snidely asked.

" Get out Kripke!", Sheldon hissed at him as he picked up his daughter who continued to wail. As Kripke left Sheldon tried to cease Julia's crying by triyng to gently rock her but when that didn't work he went into his shoulder bag and pulled out her pacifire. He stuck it in her mouth which ceased her crying immediately as she started sucking on it. Julia then fell back asleep so Sheldon then placed her back on her nap mat before returning to his work. Then a few minutes later he decided to take his lunch break. Seeing that his daughter was still napping he decided to risk going to the cafeteria and quietly locked up his office door. 20 minutes later when he came walking back to his office this time talking to Howard he unlocked the door and the two men walked to see Julia standing behind Sheldon's desk holding an open dry erase marker in her hand. She had drawn on her face with it which caused Sheldon to scream a little.

" Hi daddy!", Julia exclaimed with a smile on her face.

" Oh Jewish hell.", Howard said.

" Julia what did you do?!", Sheldon exclaimed in a rising panic as he looked at his daughter.

" I drew a cat on my face!", Julia exclaimed as she began to laugh.

" Well I can see that! Julia this is completely dangerous, you don't draw on your skin with these! Come here!", Sheldon panically said as he then wiped his daughter's face with a Lysol wipe.

" I'm funny!", Julia laughed.

" Yes you are but unfortunately what you did is not! If your mother saw this she'd flip a cow at me!", Sheldon said.

" Mommy get mad at daddy?", Julia asked.

" Yes your mother would get mad at me if she saw what I'd let you get into.", Sheldon said as he finished wiping Julia's face off.

" Uncle Howard!", Julia exclaimed when she saw Howard standing there and ran up to him.

" Yes hi Julia.", Howard said.

" Did you see what I did?!", Julia asked.

" Yes I did and apparently your daddy didn't appreciate it.", Howard said.

Later that evening in the middle of the night Julia woke up in her crib crying. Her diaper was wet and it was making her feel uncomfortable. Amy and Sheldon woke up when they heard her crying coming from the baby monitor next to their bed.

" Sheldon I got this. Go back to sleep.", Amy whispered as she climbed out of the bed and walked out of the room to Julia's room leaving Sheldon to fall back asleep.

" What's wrong Julia? Mommy's here.", Amy cooed as she flipped the light on.

" I'm wet mommy!", Julia cried as she sat up in her crib.

" Oh you need a fresh diaper? Ok come here princess.", Amy said as she picked her daughter up and carried her over to the changing table before laying her down on it. She removed Julia's soiled diaper, wiped her clean and noticed there was some redness around her daughter's private area so she applied some diaper rash cream on those areas before sprinkling powder on her and putting a fresh diaper on her.

" There is that better?", Amy asked. Julia cooed happily as she nodded her head.

" Alright good night sweetheart. I love you.", Amy said as she placed Julia back in her crib.

" Good night love you too mommy.", Julia said as she drifted off back to sleep. Amy shut the light off and walked out.

" What was wrong with Julia?", Sheldon whispered.

" She just needed her diaper changed.", Amy whispered as she climbed back into the bed.

" Well I could have done that Amy.", Sheldon whispered.

" You've been taking care of her all day and you've already done it deserve a short break Sheldon.", Amy whispered.

" Well alright if you say so. But the next time she cries I'm handling it.", Sheldon whispered before going back to sleep.

" Fair enough. Good night Sheldon.", Amy whispered before she too went back to sleep.

The next day while the guys were at Caltech, Amy took Julia with her to go shopping with Penny and Bernadette. As the three women were looking through clothes racks just talking to each other Julia's eyes fixated on a television set that was sitting on a counter behind the check out counter. The current program had ended and the game show Jeopardy was coming on.

" This is Jeopardy!", Julia exclaimed in the cutest little voice as she imitated the voice on the tv throwing her little hands in the air on that last part. The three women stared at her and as Bernadette started laughing Amy began to smirk as she stared at her 3 year old daughter.

" Did Julia seriously just imitate that Amy?!", Penny exclaimed as she began to smirk as well.

" Yeah I think she did Penny! Julia what are you doing you silly goose?!", Amy exclaimed.

" Imitating tv!", Julia exclaimed clapping her hands together.

" Is she your daughter?", a store clerk asked as he stood behind the counter.

" Yes she's my daughter sir.", Amy said.

" Well she's just adorable.", the clerk said.

" Oh thank you.", Amy said with a smile.

" How old is she?", the clerk asked.

" She is 3 years old.", Amy said. As the conversation continued Julia's attention was suddenly caught by the music playing in the store on the radio. Surprisingly the song that suddenly came on was Glamorous by the Kidz Bop Kids. Julia stood there for a moment before she began moving her body from side to side as if she was dancing clapping her little hands together to the beat of the song. A little smile spread across her face.

" Oh my god, Amy, look!", Penny exclaimed when she noticed what Julia was doing.

" What is it Penny?! Aww!", Amy exclaimed when she turned to look at her daughter. Julia was singing a little bit too.

" That is just so adorable!", Bernadette exclaimed as she began to tear up.

" I have to show this to Sheldon!", Amy exclaimed as she took out her cell phone and recorded video of what her daughter was doing. She couldn't wait to show her husband this.

" Show it to Sheldon my a**! Move over!", Penny exclaimed as she began recording with her phone too.

" Hey don't swear in front of my daughter!", Amy exclaimed.

" Yeah what the hell is wrong with you?!", Bernadette exclaimed as she started recording too.

" Bernie!", Amy exclaimed.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Amy, Penny, and Bernadette were trying on clothes in the fitting rooms talking to each other Julia tugged on Amy's shirt.

" Mommy?", Julia asked.

" What is it Julia?", Amy asked.

" Can I have a portable cd player with headphones? I really liked that song I was listening too.", Julia asked.

" Holy crap on a cracker! Did she just seriously ask for a cd player?!", Penny interjected from the fitting stall next to Amy.

" Yes she did Penny and yes you can Julia. I'll get you one when we leave this store.", Amy said.

" Amy are you sure that's a good idea? You know that Julia is just a baby right?", Bernadette asked.

" Yes I know that Bernie but she asked me for it and I don't want to disappoint her.", Amy said.

" Yeah well Sheldon's probably not going to be too happy about it Amy.", Penny said.

" Yeah well he could either suck it up or excuse my language, kick my a** later if he wants to.", Amy said.

" What's that mean mommy?", Julia asked.

" Nothing Julia all you need to know is that it's a very bad word that mommy shouldn't have said in front of you.", Amy said. Once she got redressed she said, " Now I what I think we should do is go find a bathroom." before picking up her purse and the diaper bag.

" Where are you going?", Penny asked.

" I just said I'm going to find a bathroom.", Amy said. Then she turned to her daughter and said, " Come here Julia, let's go change your diaper."

" No diaper!", Julia exclaimed.

" Yes, I think you peed again and I don't want you sitting in a urine-soaked diaper on the way home.", Amy said as she picked up Julia and carried her out of the fitting room.

" Excuse me is there a bathroom in this store?", Amy asked the clerk.

" Uh yes there is. It's toward the back, down the hallway and the first door on the left.", the clerk said as he pointed toward the back of the store.

" Ok thank you.", Amy said as she walked to the back of the store and walked into the bathroom. She set down the diaper bag on the edge of the changing table and placed a changing pad on the table before laying Julia down on it. Amy unbuttoned her daughter's shorts and pulled them off before removing the diaper. Julia squirmed a little as her mother wiped her clean and powdered her. Amy then grabbed a fresh diaper out of the diaper bag and wrapped it around Julia's abdomen before putting Julia's shorts back on.

" There you go, a fresh diaper for the car ride home. Now let's go find Auntie Penny and Auntie Bernie.", Amy said after she picked up Julia and the diaper bag.

" Ok mommy.", Julia said. Once they all left the store they made a quick stop at another store to get Julia a portable cd player with headphones. Amy also got a Kidz Bop 12 cd and on the way home Julia asked, " Can I have my player when we get home mommy?"

" Yes you may but only for a few minutes Julia. It's almost your nap time.", Amy said.

" I don't want to take a nap!", Julia whined.

" I know but you need to. Your daddy and I don't want you to be cranky later.", Amy said.

" Ok.", Julia said.

Sheldon and Amy's apartment

" Oh good you're home. How was shopping with Julia today?", Sheldon asked.

" Pleasant. How was work?", Amy asked.

" Great.", Sheldon said.

" Daddy you have to see what mommy got me! Can I have it now please mommy?!", Julia exclaimed.

" Yes you may Julia just give me a few seconds to get it out of the packaging.", Amy said as she pulled out the cd player and cd from the plastic shopping bag.

" What is that?! Is that a portable cd player with headphones?!", Sheldon asked.

" Yes it is Sheldon.", Amy said as she tore open the packaging of the player and cd.

" Amy why did you get that?!", Sheldon asked in concern.

" Because Julia wanted it.", Amy said as she placed batteries into the player and looked at the tracks on the back of the cd case before putting the cd into the player.

" Amy she's just a baby! She'll end up chewing on the cord of the headphones and electrocute herself!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" You weren't there with me Sheldon to see what she was doing!", Amy shot back at her husband as she pressed play on the player before handing it to her daughter.

" Of course I wasn't there Amy, I was at work! What was she doing?!", Sheldon asked. Amy took her phone out and Sheldon the video that she took of their daughter. Sheldon's eyes went wide.

" Yeah, she was listening to a children's song and she loved it! You should at least be greatful that she took an interest in something other than just being a baby!", Amy exclaimed as she then stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door.

" Amy!", Sheldon called out but got no response. Instead he turned to look at his daughter who was listening to the music on the cd player dancing to it giggling happily and singing.

' What the hell am I doing?! I'm acting just like my father by screaming at my wife and being harsh with my daughter! I don't want to be like that, I'm nothing like my father! I need to go apologize to Amy!', Sheldon thought and walked toward the bedroom.

knock knock knock " Amy."

knock knock knock " Amy."

knock knock knock " Amy.'

Amy opened the door and stood there with her arms crossed.

" What?", Amy asked with an angry sigh.

" I'm sorry for screaming at you, that was uncalled for. You're right I should be greatful for the things our daughter is doing, I just got a little too concerned about her safety.", Sheldon said with a sigh.

" Look, Sheldon, it's ok for you to be a little concerned because you're her father but don't be too concerned. Someday when she's 18 you can freak then but right now she's just a baby, she's 3 years old.", Amy said.

" I know that.", Sheldon said. The two parents walked back into the living room to see their daughter yawn struggling to stay awake.

" Looks like that's our cue to put her down for a nap.", Amy said. Sheldon agreed with her. Amy picked up the cd player and wrapped the headphones around it as Sheldon picked up Julia.

" Nap time Julia.", Sheldon said as he carried his daughter to her room and laid her down in her crib. He covered her with her blanket, kissed her head and walked out shutting the door to a crack.

" Is she asleep?", Amy asked as she put her daughter's cd player away up on the shelf in the living room.

" Yes, she's out like a light.", Sheldon said.

" Good, what do you say we go do that too? I'm exhausted.", Amy said with a yawn.

" Well you can go take a nap if you want to, I still need to work a little bit on my laptop.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon you've been working all morning and I've spent all morning taking care of Julia. Just come with me to our bedroom, we'll both feel much better after a nice long nap.", Amy said.

" Alright if you insist.", Sheldon said. They walked into their bedroom and crawled into their bed. Then a few hours later they woke up and Amy went to check on Julia. Julia started opening her eyes indicating that she just waking up from her nap.

" Time to wake up sweetheart.", Amy said.

" Yay! Nap time over! Play time?!", Julia exclaimed.

" Yes right after you have your diaper changed and you eat lunch first.", Amy said as she carried Julia to the changing table and laid her down. After Julia was cleaned up and put in a fresh diaper Amy picked her up and carried her out of the room.

" Now then what do you want for lunch?", Amy asked.

" Macaroni and cheese!", Julia exclaimed. Amy opened up a kitchen cabinet and pulled out a box of Kraft macaroni and cheese. She boiled the noodles over the stove and drained them before she added the cheese. As Julia sat in her high chair Amy then placed the bowl of mac and cheese in front of her.

" Thank you.", Julia said as she picked up her little fork and started eating. By the time she was done eating she had made somewhat of a mess and had cheesy lips.

" Julia did you make a mess?", Amy asked as she was cleaning up the kitchen.

" Yes I did! Yay mess!", Julia exclaimed as she threw her cheesy hands in the air before slamming them down.

" No not yay mess because now daddy and mommy have to clean it up. And you, little miss pretty princess, will need a bath later.", Sheldon said.

" No bath!", Julia exclaimed as Amy started cleaning up the mess Julia made and Sheldon began wiping his daughter's face and hands.

" Yes bath Julia. We don't want you going to bed all dirty.", Sheldon said.

" Ok.", Julia said. Then she asked, " Can I go play now?"

" Yes you may.", Amy said as she picked Julia up out of her chair.

" Yay!", Julia exclaimed as she ran off to play.

Later that evening…

" Bath time Julia!", Sheldon said as he picked up Julia off the floor of the living room before carrying her into the bathroom. He turned the water on in the tub and plugged the drain letting the tub fill up with water before stripping Julia's clothes as well as her diaper off. Once the tub was full of water Sheldon placed Julia into the tub and began wetting her hair down scrubbing shampoo and conditioner into it. As he started washing his daughter's body with soap Julia started splashing the water with her hands giggling happily causing some of the water to splash out of the tub all over the floor.

" Yay! Water everywhere!", Julia exclaimed giggling happily as she continued to smack the surface of the water with her hands.

" Julia don't splash the water out of the tub! That's not where it goes!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Yes it does daddy! Earthquake!", Julia exclaimed as she continued splashing giggling her little head off. She was having so much fun that she ended up splashing Sheldon right on the front of his shirt.

" Ah Julia!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Yay! Daddy wet!", Julia exclaimed giggling happily.

" What are you doing in here?!", Amy laughed as she stood in the doorway.

" Look mommy, I got daddy wet!", Julia exclaimed.

" You silly goose! The water's supposed to stay in the tub, not on the floor and your daddy!", Amy laughed.

" I know! I'm funny!", Julia exclaimed.

" Yes you are Julia. You are a silly little princess.", Sheldon said as he rinsed Julia off and drained the tub.

" Yay! I'm a princess!", Julia exclaimed as Sheldon pulled her out of the tub and dried her off with a towel. Then when Sheldon walked out of the bathroom for a second to grab one of Julia's t-shirts as well as a clean diaper Julia ran out of the bathroom and began running around the living room naked.

" Come here Julia, it's time to get ready for bed.", Sheldon said as he came walking out into the living room.

" No diaper!", Julia exclaimed as she continued running around the apartment.

" Come here, you need your diaper so you can go to bed. You're not going to bed naked, you'll just get cold and sick.", Sheldon said as he chased his daughter around.

" No daddy, I don't want to!", Julia exclaimed as she continued to run away from Sheldon.

" Alright I guess you win, I give up.", Sheldon lied but then he snuck up behind his daughter, grabbed her and said, "Bazinga! Got you!"

" Hey no fair daddy!", Julia exclaimed as her father carried her down the hallway to her room.

" What's not fair Julia?", Amy asked as she walked into the room.

" I didn't want to wear my diaper mommy so daddy Bazing-ed me!", Julia exclaimed as she was laid down on the changing table. Sheldon wrapped the diaper around Julia's abdomen before he slipped the t-shirt on her.

" There, all clean and comfy. Now it's time to go to sleep.", Sheldon said as he picked up Julia and placed her in her crib before covering her with her blanket.

" Night night mommy and daddy. I love you.", Julia said as she drifted off to sleep.

" Good night Julia. We love you too.", Sheldon and Amy said as they kissed their daughter's forehead before they shut the light off and walked out. But in the middle of the night Julia woke up crying after she began hearing a noise that was scaring her.

" What's wrong Julia?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he walked back into his daughter's room and picked her up.

" Something's scaring me daddy!", Julia cried.

" Shhh, it's ok. What is it that's scaring you?", Sheldon asked as he held her in his arms.

" Alert tone!", Julia cried. Sheldon listened and followed the sound which lead him to the living room. It was coming from the NOAA weather radio sitting on the shelf next to Julia's portable cd player.

" Oh is this what you heard?", Sheldon asked showing her the radio.

" Yeah, what is that sound daddy?!", Julia cried.

" It's just the Emergency Alert System tone sweetheart.", Sheldon said.

" It's scary! I don't like it!", Julia cried.

" I know it sounds scary but they use it to alert us of severe weather Julia.", Sheldon said. He looked at the screen to see what it said.

" It's just a Flash Flood Warning. Nothing to be afraid of.", Sheldon said but Julia still continued to cry so Sheldon gave his daughter her pacifire. Julia began to suck on it as she fell back asleep so Sheldon carried her back to her room and put her back in her crib. 30 minutes later she woke up again but this time it was because she needed her diaper changed. Julia was given a fresh diaper and then put back to sleep.

The next day Amy suggested that her husband and their friends take Julia to a park to play with some other kids.

" Why would we take Julia to a park Amy? It's full of germs and contagious pathogens that I don't want to expose our daughter to. Who's knows what kind of deadly diseases are out there that could very greatly effect our daughter's health.", Sheldon stated as he stared at his wife.

" Sheldon she needs to socialize with other kids or else she'll develop an anti-social problem and become a bully to other children. Do you really want that on our conscience?", Amy asked.

" No of course not Amy but I also don't want her getting sick either.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon I don't either and neither does any other parent but this will be good for her. She might even make some friends.", Amy said.

" Oh alright I suppose we can take her to the park. I'll see if Leonard, Howard and Raj are in the mood for some kite fighting.", Sheldon said grabbing his kite.

" Great while you're doing that I'll be watching Julia and talking to Penny and Bernadette.", Amy said.

" Fair enough.", Sheldon said.

" Come here Julia, we're going to go to a park.", Amy said grabbing her purse and the diaper bag.

" Yay! Park park park park!", Julia exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement clapping her hands together.

When they got to the park the guys split up from the women to kite fight while Julia played at the play escape. As Amy was talking to Penny and Bernadette she kept periodically glancing at Julia to make sure she was still within eyesight. As Julia was running around the play escape she was suddenly approached by another 3 year old girl with long curly brunnette hair.

" Hi I'm Michaela Baxter, what's your name?", Michaela asked with a smile.

" Julia Cooper, nice to meet you Michaela.", Julia said smiling back.

" Nice to meet you too Julia. Hey, you want to play tag?", Michaela said.

" Sure!", Julia exclaimed.

" Tag, you're it!", Michaela exclaimed as she tapped Julia on the shoulder before running away laughing.

" I'm gonna get you!", Julia exclaimed as she chased after her new friend laughing as well.

" Aww Amy look! Julia made a new friend!", Penny exclaimed as she pointed at Julia who was chasing Michaela around the play escape.

" Aww that's so cute! I'm so glad we brought her here!", Amy exclaimed as she saw how much fun her daughter was having.

" Yeah look at her, she's smiling!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" Is that your daughter playing with my daughter Michaela?", a woman asked Amy.

" Yes that's my daughter Julia. She's 3.", Amy said.

" My daughter's 3 also. Hi I'm Theresa Baxter.", Theresa said.

" Dr. Amy Cooper, nice to meet you Theresa.", Amy said as the two women shook hands with each other.

" Nice to meet you too Amy. And who are these two women?", Theresa asked.

" Oh this is my bestie Penny Hofstadter and my other friend Dr. Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz.", Amy said.

" Hi I'm Theresa Baxter, nice to meet you Penny and Bernadette.", Theresa said.

" Nice to meet you too Theresa.", Penny and Bernadette said shaking hands with her. The 4 women continued talking to each other.

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj

" Wolowitz is trying to outflank us again! Let out some string, add altitude and I'll go under and cut his line!", Sheldon exclaimed at Leonard as he was holding his kite string.

" Why didn't you want Amy bringing Julia here Sheldon?", Leonard asked as he held his kite string.

" Focus Leonard focus! The heat of battle is upon us! The dogs of war unleashed!", Sheldon exclaimed.

Julia and Michaela

" Got you!", Julia exclaimed as she tapped Michaela on the shoulder and ran off.

" Aw nuts! I'm gonna get you back!", Michaela exclaimed as she chased after Julia. The girls continued to chase each other around until their mothers called out to them.

" Julia!", Amy called out.

" Michaela!", Theresa called out.

" What?!", Julia and Michaela exclaimed.

" Come on we're going to go to the bathroom!", Amy said.

" Aw nuts!", Julia and Michaela exclaimed as they followed their mothers to the bathroom.

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj

" Oh they think we're flanking again, they're playing right into our hands! On the count of three we execute the flying scissor! One, two, thr…", Raj said but was interrupted when that same chick who smiled at Howard before ran past them again.

" Did you see that?", Howard asked.

" No what?", Raj asked.

" That same chick smiled at me again.", Howard said.

" No she didn't.", Raj said.

" Yes she did.", Howard said.

" Come on, scissors scissors!", Raj exclaimed.

" Hold my line!", Howard exclaimed as he shoved his kite line into his friend's hand again before running off after the woman.

" What are you doing?! I can't do scissors by myself! Howard come back!", Raj screamed as he tried holding both lines but they went down and Sheldon exclaimed, " Victory!"

" Son of a bitch, you did it to me again! You are such a sucky friend Howard!", Raj angrily shouted after Howard as he threw the kite lines on the ground.

Bathroom

" Mommy look, I made a new friend!", Julia exclaimed as her and Michaela were laid down head to head on the changing table.

" I see that Julia and I was just talking to her mother.", Amy said as she unbuttoned her daughter's shorts and pulled them off.

" Yeah it looked like you two were having a lot of fun.", Theresa said unbuttoning Michaela's shorts too before removing them.

" We were mommy! We were having lots of fun!", Michaela exclaimed as her diaper was removed.

" Yeah we were playing tag and we were chasing each other!", Julia exclaimed as her diaper was removed also. As both girls were cleaned up and put in fresh diapers they reached up behind their heads grabbing each other's hands exclaiming, " I like you, you're crazy!" before laughing their little heads off.

" Ok that's enough you silly gooses!", Amy said as she put Julia's shorts back on her.

" Can we go back to playing now mommy?", Julia asked as she was set down on the floor next to Michaela.

" Yes but only for a few more minutes Julia. It's almost time for your nap.", Amy said.

" Same goes for you too Michaela.", Theresa said to her daughter.

" Aw but we don't want to leave yet! We want to play!", Julia and Michaela whined.

" Michaela can come over later after nap time.", Amy said.

" Really?!", Michaela exclaimed. Then she asked her mother, " Can I mommy?! Please?!"

" Well I don't see why not.", Theresa said as she looked at Amy.

" Yay! Playdate!", Julia and Michaela exclaimed before they ran off to play with each other. Then after a few minutes Amy and Theresa called out, " Julia, Michaela, it's time to go!"

" See you later Michaela! Have a good nap!", Julia exclaimed as she waved goodbye to her new friend.

" You too Julia! See you later!", Michaela exclaimed as she waved back.

" Come on you guys we're leaving!", Penny exclaimed.

" Good because I don't want to be anywhere near Howard right now! He ditched me again to chase after another woman!", Raj angrily said as he stormed off toward the car.

" What?! Come here Howie, I'm going to kick your a**!", Bernadette shouted as she chased after her husband.

" Oh Jewish hell, Bernie no! Get away from me!", Howard screamed as he ran away from his angry wife.

" Is Auntie Bernie ok?", Julia asked her mother.

" Yeah she's fine sweetheart. She's just a little upset at Uncle Howard right now because he did something stupid.", Amy said.

" I feel exhilarated right now!", Sheldon exclaimed as he dragged his and Raj's kites behind him.

" I don't.", Leonard said.

" Well, sucks to be you then Leonard.", Sheldon said.

" Let's just go home Sheldon.", Leonard said.

" Yeah we need to go home anyway because this little princess right here needs her nap.", Amy said as she laid Julia's head against her shoulder.

" I know that Amy. I have an eidetic memory.", Sheldon said as they began walking toward the car.

" Son of a bi**h, Bernie calm down! You guys, wait up!", Howard screamed as he chased after the moving car.

" You can run Howard Joel Wolowitz but you can't hide!", Bernadette screamed at Howard as she chased him down the road.

To be continued…


End file.
